1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of treating presbyopia, hyperopia, primary open angle glaucoma and ocular hypertension and more particularly to methods of treating these diseases by increasing the effective working distance of the ciliary muscle. The invention also relates to increasing the amplitude of accommodation of the eye by increasing the effective working range of the ciliary muscle and to prosthetic devices for achieving such increased amplitude of accommodation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order for the human eye to have clear vision of objects at different distances, the effective focal length of the eye must be adjusted to keep the image of the object focused as sharply as possible on the retina. This change in effective focal length is known as accommodation and is accomplished in the eye by varying the shape of the crystalline lens. Generally, in the unaccommodated emmetropic eye the curvature of the lens is such that distant objects are sharply imaged on the retina. In the unaccommodated eye, near objects are not focused sharply on the retina because their images lie behind the retinal surface. In order to visualize a near object clearly, the curvature of the crystalline lens is increased, thereby increasing its refractive power and causing the image of the near object to fall on the retina.
The change in shape of the crystalline lens is accomplished by the action of certain muscles and structures within the eyeball or globe of the eye. The lens is located in the forward part of the eye, immediately behind the pupil. It has the shape of a classical biconvex optical lens, i.e., it has a generally circular cross section having two convex refracting surfaces, and is located generally on the optical axis of the eye, i.e., a straight line drawn from the center of the cornea to the macula in the retina at the posterior portion of the globe. In the unaccommodated human eye the curvature of the posterior surface of the lens, i.e., the surface adjacent to the vitreous body, is somewhat greater than that of the anterior surface. The lens is closely surrounded by a membranous capsule that serves as an intermediate structure in the support and actuation of the lens. The lens and its capsule are suspended on the optical axis behind the pupil by a circular assembly of very many radially directed elastic fibers, the zonules, which are attached at their inner ends to the lens capsule and at their outer ends to the ciliary body, a muscular ring of tissue, located just within the outer supporting structure of the eye, the sclera. The ciliary muscle is relaxed in the unaccommodated eye and therefore assumes its largest diameter. According to the classical theory of accommodation, originating with Helmholtz, the relatively large diameter of the ciliary muscle in this condition causes a tension on the zonules which in turn pulls radially outward on the lens capsule, causing the equatorial diameter of the lens to increase slightly and decreasing the anterior-posterior dimension of the lens at the optical axis. Thus, the tension on the lens capsule causes the lens to assume a flattened state wherein the curvature of the anterior surface, and to some extent the posterior surface, is less than it would be in the absence of the tension. In this state the refractive power of the lens is relatively low and the eye is focused for clear vision of distant objects.
When the eye is intended to be focused on a near object, the ciliary muscles contract. According to the classical theory, this contraction causes the ciliary muscle to move forward and inward, thereby relaxing the outward pull of the zonules on the equator of the lens capsule. This reduced zonular tension allows the elastic capsule of the lens to contract, causing an increase in the antero-posterior diameter of the lens (i.e., the lens becomes more spherical) resulting in an increase in the optical power of the lens. Because of topographical differences in the thickness of the lens capsule, the central anterior radius of curvature decreases more than the central posterior radius of curvature. This is the accommodated condition of the eye wherein the image of near objects falls sharply on the retina.
Presbyopia is the universal decrease in the amplitude of accommodation that is typically observed in individuals over 40 years of age. In the person having normal vision, i.e., having emmetropic eyes, the ability to focus on near objects is gradually lost, and the individual comes to need glasses for tasks requiring near vision, such as reading.
According to the conventional view the amplitude of accommodation of the aging eye is decreased because of the loss of elasticity of the lens capsule and/or sclerosis of the lens with age. Consequently, even though the radial tension on the zonules is relaxed by contraction of the ciliary muscles, the lens does not assume a greater curvature. According to the conventional view, it is not possible by any treatment to restore the accommodative power to the presbyopic eye. The loss of elasticity of the lens and capsule is seen as irreversible, and the only solution to the problems presented by presbyopia is to use corrective lenses for close work, or bifocal lenses, if corrective lenses are also required for distant vision.
Certain rings and/or segments have been used in ocular surgery for various purposes. Rings and/or segments of flexible and/or elastic material, attached or prepared in situ by fastening the ends of strips of the material around the posterior portion of the globe, posterior to the pars plana (over the underlying retina), have been used to compress the sclera in certain posterior regions. Supporting rings of metal, adapted to fit the contour of the sclera have been used as temporary supporting structures during surgery on the globe. However, none of these known devices has been used for surgical treatment of presbyopia, and none has been adapted to the special needs of prosthetic devices used in treating for presbyopia.
A scleral band adapted to be fastened to the sclera of the eye in the region of the ciliary body in order to expand the sclera in that region and thereby increase the working distance of the ciliary muscle is described in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,331, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The scleral band of that patent is manufactured as a single unitary device that is placed on the surface of the sclera and fastened thereto, e.g., by suturing. Although the band is effective, alternative designs are possible that permit greater flexibility in installing the scleral band.
Accordingly, a need has continued to exist for a scleral band for treating presbyopia and other eye disorders that allows the surgeon the opportunity of other methods of installing or implanting the band.
An alternative design for a scleral band that can be implanted to treat presbyopia and other eye disorders is found in the band of this invention wherein a scleral band comprises a plurality of segments that can be assembled on the eye to form a complete scleral band. The invention also comprises a method for installing such a segmented band comprising the steps of forming tunnels in the substance of the sclera in the region overlying the ciliary body, inserting segments of the segmented band into the tunnels, and uniting the ends of the segments to form a unitary scleral band.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a treatment for presbyopia.
A further object is to provide a treatment for presbyopia by increasing the effective working distance of the ciliary muscle in the presbyopic eye.
A further object is to provide a treatment for presbyopia by increasing the radial distance between the equator of the crystalline lens and the ciliary body.
A further object is to provide a treatment for presbyopia by implanting in the sclera in the region overlying the ciliary body a generally rigid band whereby the sclera is expanded in the region of the ciliary body.
A further object is to provide a segmented scleral band that can be assembled on the eye to provide a generally rigid band.
A further object is to provide a segmented scleral band having segments that can be inserted into tunnels prepared in the substance of the sclera and assembled thereafter to provide a generally rigid band.
A further object is to provide a treatment for hyperopia.
A further object is to provide a treatment for primary open angle glaucoma.
A further object is to provide a treatment for ocular hypertension.
A further object is to provide a treatment for increasing the amplitude of accommodation of the eye.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows.